


The New Girl

by jorgiahiddles13



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Porn, female oc - Freeform, it happened, jack harkness - Freeform, maybe a little plot?, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgiahiddles13/pseuds/jorgiahiddles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianne gets a big surprise when she lets an attractive stranger, (or so she thought) crash on her couch. </p>
<p>She ended up getting a lot more that she bargained for, and some memories that she didnt know she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

I sat in my favorite bar, praying that somebody would put me out of my depression ridden misery. I took another sip of my wine. 

"Hello." I heard an American accent from beside me. 

I turned to look at whomever decided that they would talk to me.  
I moved my eyes to see possibly the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my entire life. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt that fit his biceps perfectly, with red suspenders. Then I smelled his cologne. The smell filled my nostrils and I was overcome with sexual desire. Before I could do anything, I stopped myself, attempting to control the lust that was burning in me.

"Uh, hi." I answered, taking a long sip of my wine.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" He asked, his deep voice making my lust for him burn throughout me.

"Dianne Porter, what about you?" I asked, trying my best smile.

He smiled in return, offering out a hand for me to shake. 

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said.

I shook his hand, enjoying how big it was.

"What are you doing 'round here? You're obviously not one of the regulars." I said.

He shrugged, taking the seat next to me. 

"Just... Visiting. I also need a place to stay, my boyfriend kicked me out." He said.

I mentally kicked myself for not seeing that coming. 

"Oh, So you just go up to random strangers and ask for a place to stay?" I asked, trying to not let the disappointment in my voice show through. 

"Just the pretty, trustable looking ones." He said, a cute tinge in his voice that I couldn't be sure if it was joy or he was just being flirty. 

I laughed. "Right, so you come to me?" 

He chuckled quietly.

"The most gorgeous and trustable looking woman in this room? Yeah." He said, draping an arm over the back of my chair, allowing me to get a better look at his muscular form.

I looked down at my drink, my heart dropping when I discovered it was almost gone.

"I think you underestimate yourself." He began. 

I looked up into his blue eyes. 

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, turning toward him.

He brought a hand to my face.

"In your case, yes." He whispered.

I took a deep breath, standing.

"I'm ready to go home." I said. "Do you still need a place to stay?"

He nodded, a twinge of hurt in his eyes. 

"If we start walking now, we'll make it there by midnight." I said, then downing the last of my wine, letting the alcohol burn down my throat.

"I can drive us." He said.

I nodded, grabbing my coat. I began to walk but wasn't paying attention, and ran right into his chest.

I lost my balance and I could feel myself beginning to fall.  
Suddenly, I felt strong arms around me, catching me. 

"Whoa, there." He whispered, bringing me back to my feet, hugging me close enough that I could feel his strong muscles through his shirt.

I cleared my throat, looking up at him.

"Thanks." I said, feeling myself growing wet with lust.

His hot breath was against my neck.

"No thanks necessary." He said, releasing me.

I took another deep breath as he grabbed my coat from my hands. He spread out my coat, offering it to me. I pushed an arm through a sleeve, then shrugged it on. 

"You know, I don't normally do this." He said, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and putting it on. 

"What, you don't normally go up to random strangers and ask for a place to stay?" I joked.  
He chuckled.

"No, not the usual everyday type of thing." He said.

"Shocker. You might as well have been an expert at this type of thing." I said, looking up at him and smiling.

Something about the way he smiled seemed familiar, almost as if I had seen him before.  
Suddenly I had a short vision of laughing, smiling and, kissing him.

"Dianne?" He said.

I snapped back to what was happening. 

"Dianne? What's wrong?" He whispered. 

I took a shaky deep breath, shaking my head. 

"Nothing. Lets get out of here." I said, heading toward the door.

Jack took my hand, walking beside me.  
I am seriously confused right now. Jack said he had a boyfriend, and was treating me like I was his lover. Was this a normal thing for Jack? Confusing the shit out of people, then rooming with them?  
Jack led me to a black SUV, opening the door for me.  
I got in, and prayed that I could trust him.  
When we finally got to my flat, I unlocked the door, letting him in. 

"Nice place you've got here." He said, walking around the front room.

"Thanks, coffee?" I asked.

"No, thanks." He said. 

"I don't have a guest bedroom, so you could either sleep on the couch, or in my room with me." I said.

He smiled.

"Whichever you chose." He said.

Maybe if he slept in my room, other things could happen, and I could find out exactly what it is that runs through his attractive head.

"You can choose." I replied, hoping he would chose with me.

"I think I'll take the couch." He said. 

"I'll take your coat." I said.

He shook his head

"Make yourself at home." I said. 

"I just need to go collect some of my things from my car." He said.

I nodded, heading down the hallway to grab a pillow and a few blankets for Jack.  
Am I seriously going to trust this man, whom I just met?  
This man surely was attractive, and I was guessing that he wouldn't shag a woman. Every atom of me wanted to feel him, feel his hands roaming my body.  
I felt myself growing more intense with desire for that man.  
I grabbed the stuff he needed for him to go to bed, and sat it on the couch. I turned, still feeling a little bit tipsy from the drinks I had at the bar.  
I stumbled a little bit toward my room, opening the door, and attempted to sober up. Of corse, it would be hard to sober up after a scotch, two shots of whiskey and a glass of wine.  
I decided to skip pajamas, and just sleep the way I did even when an attractive stranger wasn't staying the night.  
I unzipped the leather knee-high boots I was wearing, slipping them off and tossing them to the side. Then I pulled off the jeans I was wearing, then the blue silk shirt that I thought fit me perfectly, made me look sexy and desirable. I unhooked my bra, tossing it into the clothes hamper with the other clothes that I needed to wash.  
I went over to my dresser to get a t-shirt to wear to bed.  
I decided on an old T-shirt that I had gotten on my trip to America. I went into the bathroom to take out my contacts.  
I heard loud knocking at the door. 

"Dianne! I accidentally locked myself out!" I heard.

I laughed, grabbing my glasses and heading out of my bedroom, through the front room and to the door.  
I opened the door, completely forgetting that I was in my knickers and a T-shirt. 

"Oh." He said, raising his eyebrows.

I looked down, realizing that I had forgotten to pull the shirt all the way down. The shirt was just under my breasts, just enough to give a peak.

"Oh shit." I said, yanking the shirt down over my knickers.

He stepped in as I closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, I forgot to put my robe on." I said, turning to see his eyes roaming over my body. 

I pulled down the shirt, covering my knickers and making it tighter around my chest.

"I'll just... Be headed to bed now. Goodnight, Jack." I said, heading down the hallway.

"Nice tattoo." He said, referring to the tattoo that said 'love' in a heart just above my knickers.  
I stopped in my tracks, turning around to look at him.

"Don't mention it." I said.

He smiled.

"I haven't ever seen one like that before." He said.

I scowled at him.

"Which one?" I flirted, slipping off my glasses.

He raised his eyebrows again.  
Little did he know, that I had three tattoos, only one of them hadn't been covered.

"There's more?" He asked, shrugging off his coat and throwing it on the couch, and taking a few steps toward me.

I smirked. 

"Maybe so." I said, dropping my glasses.

"Shit." I muttered, bending over to pick them up, forgetting that Jack was standing behind me and not so far away. 

I picked them up, but managed to drop them again, and I finally got a good grip on them.  
I felt a hand on my bum, causing me to snap up straight.  
Then I felt hot breath on my neck, causing my knickers to get soaked.  
I put on my glasses, and turned around to look at him.

"I'd better go to bed. Goodnight, Jack." I said, not looking into his eyes, just focusing on straightening out one of the straps to his suspenders.

I turned and rushed down the hallway to my room, purposefully leaving the door open. 

"Goodnight, Dianne." He muttered.

I laid ontop of my sheets on my bed, my body flushed with heat.  
What had just happened?  
I could have had sex with that attractive man, but I panicked.  
I guess the moistened heat between my legs was going to have to either go away, or settle for a wank.  
I laid motionless for a short amount of time, hoping that Jack would peak his sexy face in, and help me settle the lust I felt for him.  
The more I thought about him, the wetter I grew.  
I knew that it wasn't going to go away, and it wouldn't be settled by just my hands.  
I slipped a hand into my knickers, discovering that I was stimulated to the point of no return.  
I closed my eyes, my middle finger rubbing in circles, the excitement building. My finger was working in a combination that caused my breathing to hitch, and moisture building on my skin.  
My other hand sliding up my stomach, pushing the shirt up over my breasts. I massaged my nipple, bringing my climax closer.  
My hips thrusted upward, my climax building.  
I heard my door open, a knock sounding at the same time.

"Dianne? Would you want to.." I heard Jack's voice, looking up to see him looking at me.

I snapped my hand out of my knickers, my legs snapping closed. I suddenly regretted leaving my lamp on.  
He stood in my doorway.

"Aw. My poor girl." He said, stepping in.

He was only in his boxers and his button-up shirt was unbuttoned, exposing a glorious and tan body.  
I admired the large amount that was revealed by his perfectly fitting boxers.  
I cleared my throat, pushing my shirt down.

"I don't know what you mean." I tried to cover.

He chuckled, crawling onto my bed. 

"Nice try, but Jack Harkness doesn't let a beautiful woman like you, wank by herself." He said, laying next to me, his large hand caressing my face. 

"I-I thought you liked men.." I said.

He smiled.

"Not just men, love. I have quite the way with," he began, kissing my cheek, "sexy women as well."  
I smiled.

He laid a hand on my bum, attempting to pull me closer.  
I pushed back, meeting his eyes. 

"Please, let me show you how love should be made." He said.

I sighed, relaxing into him.  
His lips met my neck, a tongue slipping out, then back in, and he began to suck on the skin. I closed my eyes, laying my head back.  
I felt his hand on my side, sliding down, and into my knickers.  
I already loved the feelings that he was making me feel. 

"Ooh, somebody is really wet." He whispered. 

His fingers swirled in circles on my stimulated clit.  
I opened my legs, laying on my back.  
He continued on pleasing my bundle of nerves with long fingers.  
I could begin to feel the climax coming at his hand.  
It also helped that my wanking had brought me close as well.  
My hips thrusted upward, and I could feel the heat building. 

"Come for me." He demanded, his hot breath stimulating me even more. 

I brought up my shirt to reveal my breasts.  
He smiled, his mouth closing over a nipple.  
With that, I came.  
I let out a whimper, and my whole body rippled with pleasure, my hips bucking upward when he withdrew his hand.

"That's my girl." He growled. 

I laid next to him, breathless.  
He smirked, sitting up.

"Plenty more where that came from." He said, getting off the bed.

"No." I demanded.

He turned toward me.

"No?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

"No. You're not leaving me just yet, big boy." I said, getting off the bed and walking toward him. 

He chuckled.

"And what exactly would happen if I left?" He asked.

I smirked. 

"You'd have to get punished." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, a long muscular arm trapping me to him.

"Sure." He said, crushing his lips to mine. 

Our lips synchronized perfectly. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, running it along my teeth, driving me crazy. I moaned into his mouth, earning a small groan from him.  
I was being laid on my bed, our lips never departing. He was laid between my legs, his bulge obvious now.  
I pulled back slightly.

"Ooh. Somebody's excited." I said. 

"That's not even half of it." He said, kissing me again. 

I was laid with my arms above my head, and Jack's elbows supporting himself and his lower arms draped over mine.  
Then he grounded his crotch into mine, earning a whimpery moan from me.  
His lips trailed down my neck. He grinded again, my whimper coming out once more.  
He tugged the shirt over my head and off, and kissed down even further, leaving kisses on each nipple.  
He left a love bite on my stomach, then ran his tongue down to the top of my knickers.  
He brought his face down over my center. 

"I like these." He said with a smirk.

He put his mouth on my clit through my knickers.  
I whimpered as his teeth met the material, bringing it off of my skin.  
He let the material slip from his teeth, then brought the material between his fingers and pulled them down and off of me.  
His face twisted into a lustful smirk.  
He began to move his head in, and I laid my head back in anticipation.  
Then I felt it. His lips on my lower ones, sucking and flicking with his tongue.  
I let out a small moan. I could feel his smirk as his tongue slipped out, and over my clit. He repeated, then reversed, running his hot tongue back down my center.  
His lips formed around it, and he began to suck slightly.  
My hips thrusted toward him involuntarily as my hand went down to his head, tangling my fingers through soft black hair.  
His tongue slipped out, making a circle, and back in again.

"Do that again!" I moaned.

His tongue repeated the process a few more times.  
My hips involuntarily thrusted again, and could feel myself getting closer.  
His smirk was evident now, as his teeth met the skin.  
My body involuntarily moved toward him, and he pressed a palm to my stomach forcing me to stop.  
His teeth worked along with his tongue and perfect lips, bringing me close.  
I looked into his blue eyes, praying that this wouldn't ever end.  
He winked as I felt a long finger slip into me.  
I moaned very loudly this time, my left hand gripping the duvet, pulling it.  
His finger pumped in and out of me, and I suddenly desired more. 

"More." I demanded.

He chuckled.

"Not yet, darling." He said, returning his mouth to my clit.

I tried to move my hips along with his pumps, but the palm that was pressed to my stomach applied more pressure. 

"Somebody's eager." He said with a wink.

"I'm gonna come!" I moaned, throwing my head back.

His fingers slowed inside of me.

"No. You have to beg to come." He demanded.

I was breathless as his finger teased me, but didn't allow me enough pleasure to come.

"Make me come!" I demanded.

"What's that?" He asked, his fingers beginning to pump slightly faster. 

"I want to come! Make me come!" I demanded.

"Ask me nicely." He said.

I laid breathless at his mercy, and silent except for a few moans.  
I felt his tongue touch the skin of my clit, and at the same time my hips attempted to thrust upward.

"Ask me nicely if you want to come. I've been doing this for a long time, I know exactly where to touch you, and exactly what to bite to tease you without making you come. Now, ask me nicely." He said.

His tongue touched a place close to my clit, and I moaned.  
His fingers slowed inside of me, swirling in circles.  
My mouth opened and let out an involuntary moan.

"Can you please make me come?" I begged.

"What was that?" He teased, his teeth playfully biting a place just to the side of my clit.

"Please make me come!" I begged, moaning slightly.

"How hard?" He asked, his fingers pumping harder, but not faster.

I let out a moan at the feeling of being close.  
His lips closed over my clit again, sucking.

"How hard?" He repeated. "I could tease you all night long."

His finger began to curl inside of me, and the moan that escaped me wasn't on purpose.

"Coming hard it is, then." He said, his finger moving faster and his mouth coming back to my clit.

My upper body flailed, feeling the heat build inside of me.  
I moaned, uncontrollably now. I moaned his name, calling him god.  
Then his mouth, tongue and teeth did some amazing combination, bringing me closer still, but not allowing me to come.  
The build up was beginning to get unbearable.

"Do you still want to come?" He growled, between turns of sucking my my clit.

"Yes!" I moaned.

"How hard?" He growled again, this time his finger curled again, but not enough to get me to come.

"So hard!" I moaned

"How hard?" 

"Very hard!" I demanded.

Then his mouth and finger worked in unison, and I could feel the build up attempting to release.  
His fingers curled and swirled inside of me, hitting the spot that he had been teasing me with.  
Finally, I came. Hard and long, my fingers gripping his hair.  
I nearly screamed as the heat and pleasure flowed through my body, lasting for what felt like so long. He allows my hips to thrust toward him, and his finger continued its patterns. Everything inside of me intensified, and I could feel my self building up even during my orgasm.  
Jack put his mouth on me again, and I felt it, I came so hard that I squirted.  
I didn't normally squirt, but Jack made me come so hard.  
Luckily his mouth was over my clit, catching it all with his mouth.  
When my orgasm passed, I was laid motionless and trembling.  
He finally withdrew his fingers, taking them into his mouth, and sucking my juices off of his long finger.  
I was breathing hard as he laid next to me on the bed.  
I looked over at him, into his blue eyes.

"I haven't ever came that hard in my life." I said.  
He chuckled. 

"Just wait til' later, sweet cheeks." He said, caressing my face with one hand.

I was lost in his eyes, allowing a deep sea of blue to take me and wash me away.  
Before I could control myself, I was straddling his hips and kissing him savagely.  
I loved the hardness I felt underneath my bare center. 

"I love how hard you are." I whispered between kisses. 

"Just wait." He said.

I giggled, kissing down his neck, and sliding a hand into his boxers.  
I couldn't believe the size of him. He was huge!  
I widened my eyes and looked up at him.  
He smirked, meeting my eyes.

"I know." He said. "I get that reaction a lot."

I suddenly couldn't wait to feel him and taste him.  
I yanked his boxers off, exposing him.  
I threw his boxers to the side, then looked up to see his long, thick cock laid against his glorious lower torso.  
I still couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
I took it into my hands, noticing that he wasn't even all of the way hard. 

"Holy shit." I said, then took him into my mouth, feeling him grow harder in my mouth. 

I attempted to get all of him in my mouth, but couldn't because he hit the back of my throat, and there was still enough to have to reach it with my hands.  
I earned a moan from him, and he was still growing harder in my mouth.  
I closed my lips around him, then began to bob my head, thankful that I didn't have a gag reflex.  
His hips thrusted upward, and a sexy moan escaped his lips.  
I kept bobbing my head, his tip hitting the back of my throat, and going slightly deeper.  
Finally, I managed to get all of his length into my mouth and throat.  
I looked up at him, his face a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck." He muttered. 

He moaned again, and before I knew it, he was pulling me up to his mouth.  
He rolled ontop of me, his mouth latched to mine.  
His lips departed from mine, and he looked down, I guessed he was preparing for entry.  
I hoped that I could take all of his length. He was atleast 10 inches, if not more, and thick too.  
The tip entered me, and I yelped in pleasure. He pushed in slowly, allowing me to adjust to his size.  
I moaned in pleasure, realizing he was still entering me. 

"Dear god." I mumbled.

He then began to withdraw, allowing me to recover.  
Then he was back in, my moan even louder now.

"God, you're so big!" I moaned. 

"You're so tight." He whispered.

With that, he began to thrust. He got deeper than anyone had before, he was the biggest I've ever had.  
His thrusts were hard and slow, driving me crazy.  
I was moaning and bucking my hips toward him, earning a few moans from him.  
He placed his lips on my neck again, sucking on the same spot as before. I could feel that he was going to leave a hickey, and a big one at that.  
Our breathing hitched as he began to thrust harder, but not faster.  
He released my neck, moving to the other side and leaving a love bite there as well. 

"Nice tattoo." He said, referring to the second one just below my underarm that was an infinity sign that had 'Love always' written in cursive in the sign.

"There's one more that you need to find." I said flirtatiously.

He chuckled.

"Oh I already did." He said, referring to the third one I had gotten on the opposite side to the first one he had seen, just barely covered by my knickers. 

That one was a small outline of a heart and was just black that I had gotten after I graduated at the university.  
He thrusted slightly faster, making us both moan.  
He continued to suck on the skin, making it tingle. His tongue slid over it, and he sucked on it again.  
This beautiful man was the best lover I've ever had. Nobody had ever made me come so hard, nobody that I could remember, anyway.  
Not even my ex-boyfriend could, no matter how hard he tried.  
I seem to have forgot his name. Why can't I remember his name? I can't remember anything about him, except the fact that he was dead now.  
I could feel my orgasm coming, and I knew this was going to be even bigger than the last one. I decided to just leave the ex-boyfriend thoughts until later.  
I moaned, feeling it building up inside of me, and knowing that any thrust could hit the right spot and send me up.

"Harder!" I demanded.

He met my eyes, then got to his knees and elevated my hips with him, not breaking physical contact.  
Then he thrusted harder and faster, his large length slamming into me harder with each thrust.  
My moans were uncontrollable and I could feel the heat inside me beginning to burst.

"I'm gonna come!" I moaned. 

"Do it!" He demanded.

Then I released, the orgasm bursting through me, my entirety trembling at Jack's mercy.  
I was moaning very loudly now, almost screaming.  
Jack continued thrusting, hard and fast, making me come even harder. Almost as if I was having an orgasm inside of an orgasm.  
I was breathless and trembling when he pulled out, laying me to the mattress.  
He was jerking his length.

"Turn over." He demanded, his voice deep and scratchy laiden with lust.

I obeyed, turning over for him.  
He spread my legs out, and entered my pussy again.  
Now his thrusts were harder, and they felt so good. His large sac was bouncing against my clit.  
I loved the places that he was reaching inside of me.  
I moaned his name, loving how his hands roamed my body.  
His hands wandered from my hips, to my backside, around to my clit, and up to my breasts.  
He kneaded them with care, giving the nipples just enough pressure to send a wonderful sensation throughout me.  
He was thrusting extremely fast and hard now, drawing in another orgasm.  
It shook through me, as I heard his moans get louder.  
I rode out my fourth orgasm, and finally I heard the words I've been wanting to hear.

"I'm gonna come!" He said.

He pulled out, and I turned around and took his length in my hands.  
I jerked his length until he was twitching.  
He moaned once more before his load came shooting out at me.  
I caught it all with my mouth, swallowing and savoring every bit of it.  
He collapsed on my bed, pulling me down with him.  
We were both breathless and staring into eachother's eyes.  
His body had felt so good.  
He pulled me to him, his body firm.  
I laid my head on his chest, still looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." I stated, cuddling my whole body to him.

He chuckled.

"I don't normally get the kind of reaction you gave me." He said.

I turned my head down, getting a better look at his sexy body.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I haven't gotten anybody to squirt before tonight, and I have been doing this a long time." He said.

I giggled.

"Well, you're certainly the biggest I've ever had." I said.

He chuckled, his chest rumbling.

"That's good to know." He said.

"So what were you coming in here for?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to shower with me." He said.

"I would be glad to. Can it wait until morning?" I asked.

"I have to go to work in the morning." He said.

"Awe. How early?" I asked.

"Not very early. It's not too far from here." He said.

"What time?" I asked.

"About six." He said.

"I'll get up with you, give you a morning wake up call." I said.

"You could come to work with me if you want." He said.

"Wouldn't your boss have a problem with that?" I asked.  
He chuckled again.

"I am the boss." He answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "So is that a yes?" 

I giggled.  
"Yes." I said. "How many people do you work with?"  
He sighed.

"Just one." He said.  
"One?"  
"Yeah, my... Secretary died not too long ago." He said.  
I looked up at him, seeing tears beginning in his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry. What was their name?" I asked.  
A tear left his eye.  
"His name was Ianto." He said.  
I brought myself up to his face, kissing the tear.  
"Were you close?" I asked.  
"Yeah. We were dating." He said, cuddling me closer.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." He said, another tear falling from his eyes.  
I kissed it away, bringing my hands up to caress his face.  
"It'll be okay. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.  
"No, it might trip the amnesia pill I gave... Never mind." He said.  
"Amnesia pill?" I asked. "Who'd you give it to?"  
He shook his head.  
"Never mind." He said.  
"Okay, where do you work?" I asked.  
"Well, I guess your pill is going to be tripped anyway, so here goes." He said.  
"What goes?" I asked.  
"The truth is, Dianne, you used to work for me." He said.  
I narrowed my eyebrows.  
"Was I a hooker?" I asked.  
He chuckle again, shaking his head.  
"No, we work at Torchwood. You used to date one of the men that use to work there name Owen. You said you wanted out, so I gave you an amnesia pill, so you could go back to your normal life." He said.  
Then it hit me, everything came rushing back, every emotion and memory.  
Owen and I had dated for the longest time, and while we were trying to save a woman named Martha Jones, he got shot and supposedly died.  
Then, Jack managed to get a revival glove and brought him back to life. After that, he had no breath, and no pulse. I had cried for the longest time, knowing that we couldn't do the things we used to do all the time together.  
I thought I had loved him, but he was cheating on me with a woman named Toshiko Sato that we had worked with. So, to get back at him I slept with Jack, which caused a whole new chain of events. Ianto got mad, shagged me and Owen, then Jack got mad and shagged Tosh. I guess you could say that we were all soft in the head.  
One time, we ended up all sleeping together at the same time. It was the best thing ever, watching Owen's face as Jack made me come so hard that I squirted, and then Owen trying to do the same thing.  
I had began to hate every single one of my co-workers.  
Then Jack's brother had appeared, ended up killing Tosh and Owen. Then the 456 happened. Killed Ianto, and Jack.  
I jumped up and out of bed.  
"Holy shit! You were dead! You blew up along with Torchwood 3!" I yelled.  
He sat up.  
"Yeah, then I roamed the galaxy for a while, left you and Gwen, and I'm sorry about that." He said.  
I felt a tear fall from my eye.  
"Everybody died except Gwen? How is she? Last I heard she was six months pregnant." I said.  
"She's doing great, that baby is now two years old and gorgeous." He said with a smile.  
"What's the baby's name?" I asked.  
He smiled.  
"Ianto Owen." He said.  
I felt another tear fall from my eye.  
"Oh my god." I said.  
Then I laughed.  
"You filthy liar!" I said, laughing.  
"What?"  
"You told me you hadn't made anybody squirt before! You're a fucking liar!" I laughed, jumping back onto the bed.  
"Hush." He said, laughing.  
"So I'm going back to work, huh?" I asked.  
He shrugged.  
"Only if you want to." He said.  
"Oh, I do." I said. "So Gwen is still working for you, even though she has a two year old?"  
He nodded. "Reese is a great father."  
I shook my head.  
"Reese the rant." I laughed. "Does he still do that?"  
He chuckled.  
"More than ever." He said.  
We both laughed.  
"So, all that happened right before the whole Grey and 456 thing, am I forgiven?" I asked.  
He smiled.  
"To me, yes." He said smiling warmly.  
"Gwen wasnt involved in that, was she?" I asked.  
He shook his head.  
"Our little, uh.. orgy when we were suppose to be working? No. She just sat in my office until I gave her the all clear." He said.  
"She's an innocent one isn't she?" I giggled.  
He shook his head.  
"No. You should've been with us when I was teaching her how to operate a gun. She's a freak." He said.  
I laughed.  
"It's always the quiet ones." I said.  
He chuckled.  
"Yeah. But she did end up learning how to use a gun." He said.  
"Teach me how to operate a gun, why don't ya?" I asked.  
He laughed.  
"Maybe tomorrow." He said.  
I laughed.  
"You don't still want to sleep on the couch, do you?" I asked.  
He shook his head.  
"I would much rather stay in here with you." He said, wrapping his arms around me.  
I yawned.  
"Good." I said, draping an arm over his chest. 

This was definately a good night.


End file.
